Un petit ami pour Noël
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Et si cette année le père Noël apportait à Lisbon exactement ce qu'elle veut? Et si ce qu'elle voulait vraiment c'est Jane? Lisez donc pour le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

Comme promit, voici une seconde fic pour Noël, mais elle sera encore plus courte que l'autre, seulement 3 chapitres.

Je voulais au passage remercier ceux qui ont commenté l'autre fic: **Jade212000**, **caro94**, **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist**, **sheppard26**, **Charlotte**, **Helena Jane**, **Lune** ainsi qu'un anonyme qui se reconnaitra.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à demain pour la suite,

**Sweety**.

_PS: c'est un compte de Noël, donc ne cherchez pas à trouver de la logique partout, j'ai écris cette fic après avoir vu le film A boy friend for Christmas, film que je trouve trop beau. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront ce que je veux dire_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Encore une longue journée pour les agents de l'équipe de l'agent du CBI Teresa Lisbon. Ils avaient encore une fois appréhendé un criminel, un homme qui avait braqué une banque, tuant un gardien. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir assez d'argent pour offrir un Noël à ses petits frères et sœurs. Il n'était pas plus âgé que dix huit ans, sa famille était pauvre et il avait juste voulut leur faire plaisir en ce jour de fête. Cela avait été difficile pour chaque membre de l'équipe, de devoir arrêter et envoyer en prison un jeune homme qui avait juste eut du cœur mais n'avait pas sut faire le bon choix. Mais c'était leur devoir et ils l'avaient fait.<p>

A présent, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt étaient rentrés se changer pour la soirée de la veille du réveillon donnée plus tard par Grace. La jeune femme avait organisé un petit quelque chose pour l'équipe. Lisbon était toujours dans son bureau, finissant de remplir son rapport et relisant ceux de ses collègues. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette affaire traîner plus longtemps, elle voulait en finir rapidement et ne plus y penser. Elle se sentait si mal d'avoir dut faire ça, c'était si difficile pour elle.

Jane se trouvait lui aussi dans le bureau de la jeune femme, dormant sur son canapé. Pour lui aussi cette affaire avait été difficile, il avait sut assez vite qui était le coupable mais n'avait pas voulut le dire, pas pour maintenir le suspens comme il savait si bien le faire, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme aller en prison pour n'avoir rien voulut de plus que faire du bien. Alors, une fois son travail fini, il était resté avec Lisbon, ne se sentant pas de rester seul, et surtout ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Même si elle ne disait rien, il savait qu'elle appréciait sa présence.

Lisbon fini de ranger son bureau, s'étira et observa un instant son blond consultant tranquillement installé sur le divan de son bureau. Il avait l'air si paisible, si calme. Elle était heureuse que cette période de l'année ne le rende pas plus triste, plus renfermé sur lui-même. Elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait put oublier cette affaire si Jane n'avait pas été là, toujours aussi prévenant à son égard.

Elle se leva, se rapprocha de l'homme endormit et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle détailla les traits de son visage, la courbe de son nez, le rouge de ses lèvres, son teint légèrement halé mais pas trop. Et surtout, ses boucles soyeuses, blondes et si tentantes au touché. Elle eut un instant envie d'y glisser ses doigts afin de savourer leur douceur, mais se retint d'assouvir son envie. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Elle se redressa, retourna vers sa chaise pour prendre sa veste, son sac et revint vers son consultant. Elle devait le réveiller, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser passer la nuit endormi ici, seul dans son bureau. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas à la soirée mais elle ne serait pas en paix si elle le savait seul ici. Alors elle le secoua légèrement sur l'épaule, lui faisant ainsi ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire avant de se redresser en position assise.

-" Vous partez déjà ?" lui demanda-t-il en baillant.

-" Je dois rentrer me changer pour la soirée avec l'équipe" lui répondit-elle. " Vous ne voulez toujours pas venir ?"

-" Vous savez, ce genre de choses ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais je vous souhaite une excellente soirée."

-" Merci Jane, j'espère que vous passerez aussi une bonne soirée. Et si jamais vous changez d'avis, sachez que je serais ravie de vous voir."

-" Je ne pense pas changer d'avis, mais c'est gentil Lisbon."

La jeune femme se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se retourner pour se retrouver face à Jane. Il était près, bien trop près d'elle et elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et put y voir un peu de tristesse. Soudain, elle se sentit incapable de le laisser, elle ne voulait plus aller à cette soirée mais rester avec lui, pour ne plus voir cette tristesse dans son regard. Elle le sentit faire glisser ses doigts le long de son poignet pour venir lui prendre la main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle laissa ses yeux tomber sur leurs mains puis les remonta pour croiser de nouveau son regard.

-" Jane…." commença-t-elle.

-" Chut…" lui dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

-" Je vous offre votre cadeau de Noël" répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Mais elle se recula pour mettre un maximum de distance entre eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais elle ne sentait pas à l'aise. Pourquoi se rapprochait-il ainsi ? Que voulait-il au juste ? Et pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il continue de se rapprocher et qu'il l'embrasse ? Ce n'était pas elle ça, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

-" Je ne vais pas vous mordre Lisbon" sourit Jane.

-" Je ne sais pas, je peux m'attendre à tout venant de vous" répliqua-t-elle, le même sourire sur les lèvres.

-" Je veux juste vous offrir un baiser sur la joue" se justifia-t-il.

-" Oh…" elle sentit tout de suite le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-" Vous pensiez à quoi ?"

-" Rien, rien du tout."

Mais Jane savez parfaitement ce à quoi elle pensait l'ayant pensé lui-même mais n'osant pas aller aussi loin, du moins pas maintenant. Alors il se pencha de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui cette fois ne bougea pas et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, lui offrant ainsi son cadeau de Noël. Il y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, profitant de la douceur de sa joue, de la chaleur de sa peau, de la tendresse des gestes de Lisbon lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se laissait faire ainsi et il apprécia de ne pas recevoir de poing dans la figure. Puis il s'écarta et lui sourit.

-" Je vais vous laisser partir maintenant, les autres vont vous attendre."

-" Euh… bien… euh… Joyeux Noël Jane."

-" Joyeux Noël Lisbon."

Et la jeune femme quitta donc le bureau, laissant derrière elle un consultant encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Elle ne put empêcher ses propres lèvres de se tendre en un merveilleux sourire et ses doigts d'effleurer sa joue, où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvaient encore les lèvres du mentaliste. Ça n'avait était qu'un simple baiser amical, mais cela représentait bien plus pour la jeune femme.

Elle descendit au parking et rentra chez elle pour se changer, elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour le petit rendez-vous qu'avait fixé Van Pelt. La jeune agent avait demandé à Lisbon de la rejoindre au stand de vente de sapins un peu plus loin du CBI car elle voulait en ramener un qu'elle décorerait avec son équipe et, même si l'idée de départ ne plaisait pas trop à la brune, de voir les étoiles dans les yeux de sa collègue l'avait finalement à accepter. Il n'était pas très tard et les deux femmes auraient le temps de trouver un sapin avant l'arrivée des deux autres chez Van Pelt.

**- oooo -**

La jeune femme arriva chez elle, rentra se changer et repartit aussitôt pour rejoindre Grace. Elle la trouva devant le stand, lui faisant de grands signes joyeux. Lisbon sourit pour elle-même avant de trouver une place pour se garer et sortit de la voiture. Elle avança vers la jeune rouquine et la salua mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras en la remerciant inlassablement. Décidément, en cette période de fêtes tout le monde avait des réactions étranges.

-" On y va patron ?" demanda Grace en relâchant la jeune femme.

-" Appelez moi Teresa, nous ne sommes pas au bureau" proposa Lisbon.

-" Bien… Teresa, je dois avouer que ça fait un peu bizarre" sourit-elle.

-" Mais c'est mieux que patron à tout bout de champ."

-" Oui c'est vrai. Bon allez, allons acheter ce sapin."

Grace attrapa Lisbon par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les divers sapins, ses yeux s'illuminant un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur un arbre. La jeune femme était vraiment une grande enfant dans l'âme et cela fit sourire Lisbon qui suivait bien malgré elle sa collègue. Elle fini par la laisser s'éloigner d'elle et la brune commença à se balader dans le stand, regardant les différent arbres, se remémorant les fois où sa famille et elle cherchaient eux aussi leur arbre de Noël. Elle se souvint également d'un jour où elle était allée en ville avec ses amies, peu de temps avant les fêtes et qu'elle avait aidé une petite fille à aller voir le père Noël. Elle n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps, mais de voir l'envie et la crainte dans le regard de cette enfant, elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de la laisser là, n'osant pas avancer.

Flash-back:

Teresa Lisbon était une petite fille de douze ans en cette veille de Noël. Elle s'était rendue en ville avec ses deux meilleures amies et ensemble, les jeunes filles parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de garçons. Ses deux amies se plaignaient de leurs petits copains tandis que Teresa les écoutait, les enviant un peu. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami et elle en voulait un elle aussi, elle voulait être comme les autres.

Mais alors que ses amies partaient à la rencontre d'autres amis un peu plus loin, son regard tomba sur un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle tenant la main d'une petite fille. Voyant que le garçon ne parvenait pas à décider la petite fille, sa sœur il semblerait, la jeune fille se décida à lui donner un coup de main. Elle s'approcha donc d'eux, leur sourit en les saluant.

-" Salut, tu as besoin d'aide ?" demanda-t-elle au garçon.

-" Ma sœur voudrait aller voir le père Noël mais…"

-" Elle a peur ? C'est ça ?"

-" Oui," souffla la petite fille en baissant la tête.

-" Hey, t'as pas à avoir honte tu sais. Moi aussi j'aurais un peu peur à ta place mais, si tu veux je peux venir avec toi" proposa-t-elle en demandant d'un regard au garçon.

-" C'est vrai ?" S'enthousiasma l'enfant en posant elle aussi un regard suppliant sur son frère, trop heureuse de la proposition de la jeune fille.

-" Je reste là" sourit le grand frère.

Teresa prit la main de la petite fille dans la sienne et ensemble, elles montèrent sur l'estrade pour rejoindre le père Noël. La petite fille pris place à coté du vieil homme et lui glissa à l'oreille son vœu pour Noël. Le vieil homme barbu sourit et lui fit signe pour qu'elle retourne auprès de son frère et Teresa s'approcha de lui.

-" Que vous a-t-elle demandé ?" S'enquit-elle.

-" Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est son vœu" lui répondit l'homme. " Mais et toi, que souhaiterais-tu pour Noël ?"

-" Oh moi, je suis grande maintenant et j'ai tout ce que je souhaite" sourit-elle.

-" Il y a bien quelque chose que tu souhaiterais avoir, dis le moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire."

-" Et bien, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais mais…"

-" Je t'écoute."

-" J'aimerais un… petit copain pour Noël" souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-" Es-tu certaine d'être prête pour ça ?"

" Je pense que oui."

" Alors écoutes-moi, lorsque tu seras vraiment prête, je t'enverrais celui qu'il te faut, je te le promets."

-" Merci, joyeux Noël monsieur."

-" Joyeux Noël Teresa" lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Le lendemain du réveillon, la jeune Teresa se leva et se rendit dans le salon. Elle s'agenouilla devant le sapin et prit une petite boite sur laquelle se trouvait son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une petite boule à neige sous laquelle se trouvait une inscription. Elle la lu et son sourire retomba.

_Lorsque tu seras vraiment prête,_

_Je t'enverrai exactement celui qu'il te faut,_

_Et avant la fin de la vingtième année,_

_Ton cœur trouvera le bonheur._

Fin du Flash-back

Lisbon revint dans le présent lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au père Noël. Elle lui sourit et l'homme le lui rendit.

-" Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda Lisbon.

-" Se serait plutôt, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" répliqua l'homme.

-" Oh moi, je n'ai besoin de rien merci. Je suis juste venu accompagner une amie" répondit-elle en cherchant Grace des yeux.

-" Etes-vous certaine de n'avoir besoin de rien ?"

-" Certaine oui."

Plus Lisbon regardait l'homme et plus il lui semblait le connaître. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, comme si elle l'avait rencontré dans le passé mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'où. Elle trouva enfin Grace un peu plus loin et s'éloigna, mais l'homme lui dit quelque chose qui résonna dans sa tête, comme un souvenir.

_" Lorsque tu seras vraiment prête, je t'enverrai celui qu'il te faut."_

Elle se retourna vers l'homme mais il s'était déjà éloigné vers une petite famille à la recherche du sapin parfait. Elle secoua la tête et retourna auprès de Grace qui semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle l'aida à mettre l'arbre sur le toit de la voiture et les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent chez Grace où les attendaient déjà Rigsby et Cho. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et commencèrent la décoration du sapin en chantant des chants de Noël. Mais alors qu'ils passaient à table, la sonnette retentit et Grace s'excusa pour aller ouvrir au nouveau visiteur. Elle revint avec un sourire et un Jane un peu mal à l'aise derrière elle.

-" Je crois que nous avons notre invité de Noël" sourit-elle.

-" Bonsoir tout le monde" salua le consultant en prenant place à table.

-" Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas venir ?" S'enquit Lisbon.

-" Je ne le voulais pas mais, j'ai eu envie de venir quand même. Noël se passe en famille et, même si ce n'est que demain, nous sommes une famille."

Il avait dit tout ça en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa collègue et Lisbon sentit ses joues rougirent. Ils mangèrent ensuite dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Lisbon se repassant sans cesse la même phrase dans la tête. Elle avait l'impression que le père Noël tentait de lui offrir ce qu'elle avait demandé il y avait presque vingt ans. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait vraiment des idées stupides parfois et décida de profiter de la soirée.

**- oooo -**

Lorsque tout le monde se sépara à la fin de la soirée, Jane raccompagna Lisbon jusqu'à sa voiture. Les autres partirent de leur côté et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit en posant un autre baiser sur sa joue et une fois de plus, elle rougit, mais moins que la première fois. Ensuite, il partit jusqu'à sa voiture et Lisbon rentra chez elle.

Mais une fois devant son appartement, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver ses trois frères avec leurs femmes et leurs enfants. Elle souffla en se souvenant qu'ils devaient venir et elle soupira un peu plus en réalisant qu'une fois encore, ses belles-sœurs allaient lui rabattre les oreilles en lui demandant quand elle se déciderait à avoir enfin un petit ami.

Elle se gara et sortit de sa voiture pour aller à leur rencontre, les serrant dans ses bras les uns après les autres. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous dans l'appartement et, tandis que les enfants montaient dans les chambres, les femmes s'installèrent au salon.

-" Alors Teresa" commença Sandra, la femme de James " aurais-tu une bonne nouvelle pour nous cette année ?"

-" Et bien…." tenta-t-elle de répondre.

Mais voyant les regards brillant des deux femmes devant elle, Lisbon ne sut plus quoi faire. C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Lisbon se sentit soulagée, cela lui laissait du temps pour répondre à la question des deux femmes. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Jane.

-" Jane ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

-" Je…"

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

-" Qui est-ce ?" demanda Anna, la femme d'Ethan, le troisième frère de Lisbon.

-" Je m'appelle Patrick Jane, je suis…"

-" Mon petit ami" répondit rapidement Lisbon, à la surprise générale.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Ca vous plait? Vous voulez la suite?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, je voulais tous vous remercier pour ces beaux commentaires sur ma fic, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, surtout que c'est pas très réaliste alors merci à **helena Jane**, **Solealuna**, **LouiseMentalist** ( mes plus fidèles lectrices), ainsi qu'à **Oorion**, **caro94** et **sheppard26**.

Alors, avant qu'on ne me dise que c'est un peu rapide ou quoi que ce soit, pour ma défense je voulais dire que c'est un compte de Noël et que je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre durant des mois pour avancer dans la vie, et puis, ils ne sont plus tout jeunes non plus quand même.

Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier et je pense que ça ne peut que vous faire plaisir, j'avais du mal à le finir, pas du mal à écrire mais plutôt du mal à ne pas écrire.

La suite arrivera Dimanche dans la journée, pas le matin car je vais rentrer du travail vers 2 ou 3h du matin et que je vais dormir. Pas de Noël en famille quand on travail dans la restauration et qu'on est célibataire, ici c'est la priorité aux famille et mon père et mon frère ne comte pas. C'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça, peut-être l'année prochaine, c'est-ce que je me dis tout les ans.

Et pour répondre à **Oorion**, et oui les 3 chapitres sont déjà écrit, j'aime poster des fics déjà fini, comme ça vous attendez moins longtemps.

Sachez qu'après celle-ci, j'en ai encore 4 à vous poster, dont une de 25 chapitres.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane, toujours sur le pas de la porte, n'avait rien dit et son regard était posé sur Lisbon, il était sous le choc de ses paroles. La jeune femme avait parlé si vite qu'il croyait encore avoir rêvé ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, pas elle, pas comme ça, pas devant sa famille. Mais alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers les deux autres femmes face à eux puis de nouveau sur Lisbon, il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête et il se dit qu'il pourrait bien profiter de cette occasion qui lui était donnée. Si Lisbon voulait jouer à ça, alors elle allait être servie, il allait bien s'amuser.<p>

Le mentaliste passa son bras autour de la taille de sa patronne, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux auquel Lisbon eut du mal à ne pas répondre, le moment de surprise passé. Il l'accentua encore en passant une main dans son cou et en la pressant d'avantage contre lui. Il sentit Lisbon passer ses mains entre eux et les poser sur son torse. Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout allait pour le mieux, elle le pinça, le forçant à rompre le baiser.

-" Bonsoir Patrick" lui dit-elle dans un demi-sourire, à la fois joyeux et un peu énervé.

-" Bonsoir Teresa" répondit-il avec son sourire méga watt. " Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu attendais du monde, j'aurais pu passer demain."

-" Oh mais non vous êtes le bienvenu" les coupa Anna avec un immense sourire. " Mais entrez donc."

Lisbon s'écarta pour laisser entrer Jane et referma derrière lui avant de le suivre dans le salon où toute la famille se trouvait à présent réunie. Elle se mordit les lèvres, prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et dans quoi elle s'était lancée. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Jane ne la lâcherait plus après ça, il lui rappellerait sans cesse son idée et elle sentait qu'elle allait vite le regretter. Mais lorsqu'il était apparut sur le pas de sa porte, tout sourire et en entendant arriver ses belles sœurs, elle n'avait pas sut quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas une année de plus devoir subir leurs questions incessantes sur un éventuel petit ami, sur le besoin de trouver un homme bien et de construire une famille. Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée, elle en rêvait souvent même, mais avec son travail elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de pousser un peu plus dans ce sens.

La jeune femme s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait Jane et ce dernier passa naturellement un bras autour de sa taille pour la tirer à lui, elle se retrouva donc sur ses genoux et se sentit rougir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir lui sourire, mais il avait quand même l'air un peu gêné et un peu effrayé de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Elle le trouva attendrissant, et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise et lui entourant le cou de ses bras pour poser ensuite sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle ferait ça un jour, mais elle en avait rêvé si souvent. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait le faire alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver. De plus, cette mascarade ne durerait pas bien longtemps, jusqu'à après Noël, ensuite sa famille repartirait et Jane pourrait redevenir son collègue et insupportable consultant.

Les conversations reprirent dans la pièce, mais cette fois, les questions furent posées à Jane, comme par exemple, depuis combien de temps il connaissait Teresa, depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Tant de questions auxquelles Lisbon ne savait pas ce qu'il allait répondre et elle avait justement peur de ces réponses. Mais contre toute attente, le mentaliste ne répondit rien et préféra lui laisser le faire. Alors Lisbon tenta de répondre, de façon naturelle, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait partager avec sa famille.

-" Jane… je veux dire Patrick et moi nous connaissons depuis presque huit ans, nous travaillons ensemble au CBI" commença-t-elle. " Il est mon consultant et, après avoir passé des années à le regarder sans oser me lancer, j'ai fini par le faire et voilà."

-" Nous sommes ensemble depuis peu, je dirais pas plus de trois semaines, mais ça fait des années que je rêve de sortir avec elle" continua Jane en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lisbon. " C'est une femme magnifique, talentueuse, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et j'ai toujours eu peur de ce qu'elle me ferais si jamais j'osais lui proposer quoi que ce soit. Mais finalement c'est elle qui l'a fait et je ne regrette rien."

-" Vous êtes donc cet homme dont Teresa nous a si souvent parlé" interrompis Sandra.

-" Tu leur à parlé de moi ?" Interrogea Jane en posant son regard sur elle, après avoir sourit à sa belle sœur. " Je ne le savais pas."

-" Je leur ai juste dis à quel point tu peux être irritant parfois" se défendit-elle.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez elle ?" demanda Ethan, soudain très intéressé par cette conversation de femmes.

-" Son regard" répondit aussitôt Jane. " Elle a de magnifiques yeux qui m'ont toujours fasciné. Mais aussi son caractère, son sens du devoir et de la justice. Mais surtout, c'est elle qui m'a redonné le gout de vivre, elle qui m'a aidé à sortir de l'ombre qu'était ma vie. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui, je lui dois tant."

Il avait avoué tout ça le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais lorsque Lisbon plongea son regard dans le sien, elle put voir qu'il était sérieux, que ce n'était pas juste de la comédie pour sa famille et qu'il pensait vraiment tout ça. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et eut peur qu'il n'en sorte s'il ne ralentissait pas. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui, tout de suite. Elle se leva donc de sur Jane, lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite.

-" Excusez nous mais je dois lui parler un instant" s'excusa-t-elle en montant l'escalier afin de pouvoir parler librement.

Jane la suivit docilement, lançant un petit regard au reste des convives avant de reporter son attention sur leurs mains jointes devant lui. Il ressentit comme des papillons dans son ventre, sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps et il pensait pouvoir facilement s'y réhabituer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé refaire sa vie, préférant mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et les gens, ne voulant faire souffrir personne, mais Lisbon n'était pas n'importe qui et il envisagea pour la première fois qu'il pourrait bien vouloir d'elle dans sa vie, plus seulement en tant que patronne et amie.

La jeune femme leur fit traverser le couloir et les fit entrer dans une pièce qu'il supposa être sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir y entrer et il salua sa bonne étoile de cette chance. La pièce était simplement décorée, tout en elle faisait ressortir le côté de Lisbon qu'elle ne laissait que peu voir pas du tout ressortir. Un lit double au centre, accompagné d'une table de chevet de chaque côté, une armoire avec un grand miroir sur la droite et une fenêtre sur la gauche. A côté de la porte se trouvait une commode sur laquelle était posé un cadre sur un petit napperon mauve ainsi que deux autres de chaque côté, un peu en retrait. Et juste à côté de la commode, une autre porte, surement la salle de bain.

Il attendit que la porte se ferme et que Lisbon prenne place sur le lit pour venir la rejoindre, conscient qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il savait qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait et pour ce qu'elle le forçait à faire. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait qu'il pouvait très bien refuser, mais au fond de son cœur il n'avait pas envie de partir, il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à cette comédie car pour lui, lui venir en aide était important, quel que soit ce qu'elle lui demande. Elle avait déjà tant fait pour lui, il pouvait bien l'aider à son tour.

-" Je suis désolée pour tout ça Jane, je ne voulais pas vous impliquer là dedans mais…"

-" Inutile de vous excusez Lisbon" la coupa-t-il. " Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous cherchez à faire et j'accepte de vous aider."

" Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-" Et puis ce n'est que pour quelques jours, après tout redeviendra comme avant" continua-t-il, remarquant que le sourire de la jeune femme se figeait. " Sauf si vous ne voulez pas que…"

-" Non, c'est très bien. Dans quelques jours nous redeviendrons de simples collègues."

Jane sentit qu'il avait parlé trop vite, encore une fois il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et encore une fois il lui avait fait mal. Il avait toujours sut que Lisbon avait un petit faible pour lui, toutes les femmes avaient un petit faible pour lui. Mais entre eux ça avait toujours était spécial, un lien unique. Il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air une amitié si importante pour lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de cette histoire. Mais il ne s'était aucunement douté que pour Lisbon, il y avait peut-être plus qu'une simple attirance et il s'en sentait flatté.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre la porte, il la retint par le poignet et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Elle baissa les yeux et il l'obligea à relever le visage en posant son index sous son menton. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à voir ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Il compris alors que l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui était bien plus que physique, que c'était plus important, plus profond et il se pencha vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, tendrement, simplement, avant de se reculer.

Lisbon ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, un de ceux qui plaisaient tant à Jane. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant, mais cela semblait lui faire plaisir, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta à son cou et posa ses lèvres avec force sur les siennes, lui volant le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il n'est jamais partagé. Il le lui rendit sans réticence, y mettant tout son cœur et lui entoura la taille d'une main alors que l'autre se posait sur sa joue pour y appliquer une douce caresse. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour savourer de nouveau les lèvres d'une femme, pouvoir de nouveau entrer dans le cœur d'une femme et encore moins laisser une femme entrer dans le sien.

Finalement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre par manque d'air et restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça et peut-être qu'il en sortirait quelque chose de bon. En tout cas, ils feraient tout pour que les choses aillent bien.

-" Nous devrions peut-être redescendre" suggéra Jane, sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux." Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons."

-" Oh, je pense qu'ils se font déjà des idées" sourit Lisbon. " Mais oui, il faut redescendre."

Le tout nouveau couple reprit donc le chemin du salon où les attendait le reste de la famille Lisbon. Entre temps, Annie et Tommy les avaient rejoint et les yeux de l'adolescente s'agrandir de stupeur en voyant arriver sa tante tenant la main de Patrick Jane, son consultant. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais elle ne pensait pas avoir raison à ce point. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta au cou de la jeune femme, puis de Jane.

-" Je le savais, je savais que ça arriverait" sourit-elle.

-" Je dois bien avouer que j'avais moi aussi des doutes" sourit Tommy en posant une bise sur la joue de sa grande sœur. " Félicitation à tout les deux."

-" Merci Tommy" rougit Teresa."

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, chacun racontant ses aventures de l'année. Les enfants, Annie ainsi que sa cousine Penny et ses deux petits cousins, Stephen et Jonathan, s'occupaient de leur côté sans déranger les adultes.

En fin de soirée, les enfants furent envoyés au lit, avec quelques réticences de la part des deux filles tout de même, se jugeant assez âgées pour veiller plus tard. Sandra et Anna les accompagnèrent à l'étage pendant que les frères Lisbon rangeaient la pièce. Lisbon en profita pour raccompagner Jane à la porte, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir partir. Elle avait passé un si bon moment avec lui, elle avait apprit à mieux le connaitre, à savourer sa présence, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait durant toutes ces années passées à travailler avec lui. Elle avait découvert un autre homme, bien plus joyeux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu et elle avait la prétention de penser que c'était grâce à elle.

Une fois devant la voiture, Jane se retourna pour prendre Lisbon dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il posa sa tête sur le haut de celle de la jeune femme et celle-ci posa la sienne sur son épaule, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle s'y sentait si bien, en sécurité alors qu'en général c'était à elle de le protéger. Mais il avait été si différent, si charmant, si gentil. Elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

-" Je reviendrais demain matin" lui souffla Jane à l'oreille.

-" J'en serais ravie," lui répondit Lisbon.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, refusant de se séparer, bien trop à l'aise dans cette position. Jamais Lisbon n'avait pensé qu'un jour elle trouverait un homme qui la comprenne comme Jane, un homme qui la fasse se sentir bien tout en restant elle-même, sans devoir se cacher derrière un masque parfait. Elle pouvait rester celle qu'elle était, c'est ainsi que Jane l'aimait, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit.

-" Je dois y aller" dit enfin Jane, rompant ainsi la magie du moment.

-" Oui, je sais mais…"

-" Moi non plus je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais il le faut. De plus, tout le monde nous regarde par la fenêtre," précisa-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête.

Lisbon tourna le regard vers la maison et remarqua que ses deux belles sœurs et ses trois frères les fixaient attentivement, attendant le baiser d'au revoir qui devait suivre. Alors, pour le faire autant plaisir à eux qu'à elle, Lisbon se tourna de nouveau vers Jane et se rapprocha de son visage, lentement afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant encore une fois ce tendre geste intime qu'elle aimait tant. La bouche de Jane était d'une douceur incroyable et ses mouvements si tendres. La main de la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à son cou où elle la posa tandis qu'elle sentait les mains de Jane se poser sur sa taille et la presser contre lui. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et sa langue vint caresser sa peau, lui demandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche qu'il ouvrit avec joie et un tendre duel s'engagea entre eux, chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Finalement, Jane lui laissa gagner cette manche, se promettant qu'il vaincrait la prochaine fois. Il voulait juste qu'elle se sente à l'aise, qu'elle ne se sente pas dominée, elle qui avait l'habitude de donner les ordres.

Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre et Jane posa une main sur la joue rouge de la jeune femme qui baissa le regard. Cela surprenait toujours le mentaliste qu'une femme aussi sure d'elle puisse se sentir mal à l'aise rien qu'en l'embrassant lui et il en était quelque peu fier. Il posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de monter dans sa voiture. Il lui lança un dernier regard et partit, la laissant seule devant son appartement, une main à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Elle était impatiente d'être le lendemain et de pouvoir le revoir. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle était devenue dépendante de lui et de sa tendresse. Lisbon rentra ensuite chez elle retrouver sa famille.

**- oooo -**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage de Lisbon qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle ne s'était pas couchée si tard que ça mais elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil avant une heure vraiment tardive, ne cessant de penser à Jane et à l'évolution de leur relation. Après des années à travailler avec lui sans jamais le voir autrement qu'en tant que son consultant elle avait apprit à le voir en tant qu'homme. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir avant, ne sachant pas si un jour il parviendrait à surmonter sa peine, mais aujourd'hui, elle devait bien admettre qu'il y était parvenu.

La jeune femme se leva, enfila un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un café, histoire de se réveiller. Elle se versa une grande tasse de ce liquide noir qu'elle aimait tant, humant la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant également le silence avant de sentir deux mains se poser sur sa taille et son premier réflexe fut de se retourner et de lancer son poing dans la figure du malotru avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Jane.

-" Oh mon Dieu, Patrick" s'alarma-t-elle en se jetant au sol à ses côtés. " Est-ce que ça va ?"

-" Oui, oui ça va" répondit-il, la main se tenant le nez.

-" Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que…"

-" Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois, j'ai l'habitude" sourit-il en se relevant, à l'aide du bras que lui proposait Lisbon.

Elle le fit assoir sur une chaise et retourna vers l'évier où elle mouilla un torchon qu'elle appliqua ensuite sur le visage de Jane qui grimaça. Doucement, sans lui faire trop mal, elle laissa la fraicheur du tissu imprégner la peau du mentaliste, faisant désenfler son nez. Ensuite, elle pris place sur une autre chaise, posa le torchon et baissa la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Mais contre toute attente, un rire lui fit relever les yeux. Jane riait au lieu de lui en vouloir et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-" Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" Même au réveil tu es sur la défensive à ce que je vois."

-" Je suis désolée."

-" Non, c'est bon à savoir c'est tout. Par contre, pas que je n'aime pas te voir ainsi vêtue mais, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais monter te préparer ?"

-" Et pourquoi je te prie ?"

-" J'ai promis aux enfants d'aller acheter un sapin pour décorer ta maison, tout simplement."

-" Ah mince, j'avais complètement oublié."

-" Allez, monte te préparer, je t'attends dans le salon. Les petits sont déjà prêts."

-" Bien, mais… tu es là depuis combien de temps ?"

-" Je dirais une bonne heure, ta belle sœur Sandra m'a conduit dans ta chambre pour que je te réveille mais, je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. Tu es si belle quand tu dors."

-" Oh non, tu m'as vu dans mon lit, tu aurais du me réveiller."

-" Tu avais besoin de sommeil, surtout après notre dernière affaire. Je sais que tu as encore mal à cause de ce que tu as dut faire et je voulais te laisser te reposer encore un peu."

-" Merci Patrick, vraiment."

Lisbon se leva de sa chaise et avança vers Jane, se penchant au dessus de lui pour lui donner un baiser qui voulait à la fois dire bonjour et merci. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait depuis la veille, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle n'avait jamais été ainsi auparavant, mais elle appréciait ce changement. Même si c'était un peu effrayant, c'était aussi excitant de se découvrir une part cachée de sa propre personnalité. Et Jane avait su lui faire découvrir ce côté qu'elle ne connaissait pas, cette femme qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir en elle.

Des bruits de pas dans la pièce les obligèrent à se séparer et la jeune femme quitta la cuisine sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ethan. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de le laisser seul avec Jane. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite, l'interrogatoire à la Lisbon, et elle se demandait si Jane ne prendrait pas peur. Mais s'il tenait vraiment à elle alors il supporterait les questions de son frère.

En montant l'escalier, la jeune femme croisa Anna avec Penny et Stephen qui descendaient au salon. Elle leur souhaita le bonjour avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle avait hâte d'aller en ville avec Jane et ce même si les enfants les accompagnaient. Ils allaient passer une journée en famille, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps et Jane non plus. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était que le mentaliste ne soit nostalgique et ne repense à sa famille perdue. Elle chassa ces pensées et fini de se préparer avant de rejoindre toute la famille en bas.

Ils montèrent ensuite en voiture, prenant celle de Lisbon qui était bien plus grande et pouvait contenir tous les enfants ainsi que Jane et elle. Ils prirent la route du stand de sapins où s'était rendu Lisbon la veille afin de trouver l'arbre parfait. Le trajet se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les enfants chantant à tue tête des chants de Noël, malgré les suppliques de la jeune femme pour qu'ils cessent. Mais ils étaient comme Jane, ils n'écoutaient rien. Ils arrivèrent enfin au stand et Lisbon se gara avant de faire sortir sa tribu du véhicule. Ils se précipitèrent vers les arbres, n'écoutant toujours pas Lisbon qui leur disait de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Jane posa une main sur son épaule et partit à leur suite pour les surveiller. Elle les regarda, attendrie lorsqu'une personne arriva derrière elle.

-" Vous avez une bien jolie famille" entendit-elle.

-" Merci" sourit Lisbon en se retournant pour se retrouver face au même vieil homme que la veille. " Encore vous ?"

-" Je suis ici car c'est mon stand jeune femme" répondit l'homme.

-" Ah."

-" A ce que je vois, vous avez trouvé mon cadeau," reprit-il.

-" Votre cadeau ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?"

-" Du vœu que vous avez fait étant enfant, vous rappelez-vous ?"

-" Je…"

Et soudain, des souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau à son esprit, lui rappelant ce fameux jour, l'année de ses douze ans, peu avant la mort de sa mère. Elle se souvint du vœu qu'elle avait fait à cet homme se faisant passer pour le père Noël, cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré en voulant aider une petite fille qui avait peur. Et cet homme lui avait fait un cadeau, cette petite boule à neige sous laquelle une inscription lui promettait l'homme parfait, le jour où elle serait prête.

Lisbon regarda de nouveau l'homme, le reconnaissant comme étant celui qu'elle avait rencontré vingt ans plus tôt. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être le même, ce ne pouvait pas être lui car il était si vieux déjà à l'époque, il serait mort maintenant. A moins qu'il ne soit…

-" Cessez donc de vous poser des questions. Je suis bien cet homme et je suis heureux de voir que vous avez reçu mon cadeau."

-" Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?"

-" Du petit ami parfait, l'homme qui vous conviendra."

-" Vous parlez de Jane ? Je le connais depuis de longues années, nous avons mis longtemps avant de bien nous connaitre."

-" Et à présent, vos cœurs sont prêts à avancer."

Lisbon ne comprenait plus rien, outre le fait que cet homme prétendait être le père Noël, celui qu'elle avait rencontré bien des années plus tôt, il prétendait aussi lui avoir envoyé Jane pour tenir sa promesse. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, cela voudrait dire que Jane avait souffert de la perte de sa famille pour pouvoir ensuite la rencontrer ? Elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer, ce serait bien trop horrible. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre pleinement son bonheur en sachant ça.

-" La perte de sa famille ne faisait pas partit de ce plan jeune femme et croyez bien que j'en suis navré."

-" Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-" Je ne le voulais pas, je ne souhaiterais jamais du mal à qui que ce soit. Je vous avez promis l'homme parfait, mais je ne suis pas maitre du chemin que cela doit prendre pour y parvenir."

-" Je… je suis désolée de vous avoir accusé."

-" Je vous pardonne, mais à une seule condition."

-" Laquelle ?"

-" Faites en sorte qu'il soit heureux, faite de sa vie un bonheur constant."

-" C'est-ce que je souhaite de tout mon cœur."

-" Alors vous êtes pardonné. A présent, je crois qu'il vous attend."

Lisbon tourna la tête pour voir Jane lui faire de grands signes. Elle lui sourit et le rejoignit à grandes enjambées, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au sapin qu'avaient choisi ses neveux et nièces. Il était vraiment beau, ils avaient fait le bon choix. Jane passa un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser. Elle lui rendit avant d'aller payer le sapin. A l'aide du vendeur, ils le hissèrent sur le toit de sa voiture et prirent la route pour rentrer à la maison. Il ne restait plus qu'à le décorer, finirent de préparer le repas du soir et faire la distribution des cadeaux. Et à ce moment-là, Lisbon réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à offrir à Jane, elle n'y avait pas pensé, ne sachant pas que les choses iraient si vite entre eux. Oh bien entendu elle lui avait déjà acheté quelque chose, mais c'était avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que de simples collègues. Elle doutait à présent que ce cadeau soit approprié.

-" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le simple fait d'être avec toi est mon plus beau cadeau" lui dit Jane, la sortant de ses pensées.

-" Patrick…"

-" Je t'ai toi et c'est amplement suffisant."

Cet homme était vraiment parfait, il était bien celui dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie, à la fois charmant, gentil, tendre et doux. Mais aussi imprévisible, agaçant quand il le voulait et il s'attirait facilement des ennuis. Sa vie avec lui ne serait pas de tout repos, se serait une aventure constante, mais elle l'aimait et ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Et à en juger par son regard, il était d'accord avec elle.

Arrivé à la maison, les frères de Lisbon sortirent pour les aider à amener le sapin à l'intérieur et le reste de la journée se passa en décoration, en rires, en cris, animant plus que jamais cet appartement habituellement si calme. Il avait de l'ambiance et cela faisait plaisir à Lisbon, heureuse d'avoir sa famille complète pour les fêtes, sa famille et Jane. Et elle eu une idée de cadeau pour Patrick, un cadeau particulier qui lui ferait plaisir, du moins l'espérait-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite et fin de ma fic de Noël, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Un grand merci à **LouiseMentalist**, **Solealuna**, **sheppard26** et **caro94** pour les commentaires. Je suis contente que cette fic vous ait plu et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Après avoir passé le reste de la journée à décorer, à s'amuser, à rire, la petite famille passa à table, les belles-sœurs de Lisbon ayant déjà placé tout le monde autour de la grande table avec des petites étiquettes. Ce fut donc sans surprise que la jeune femme se retrouva assise à côté de Jane. Elle sourit et pris place, Jane s'installant à côté d'elle, souriant lui aussi. Une fois tout le monde à sa place, Ethan sortit de la cuisine avec les entrées, de simples petits fours accompagnés de salade. Les enfants rechignèrent un peu mais mangèrent tout de même, sous l'insistance de Sandra.<p>

Jane se sentait un peu mal à l'aise au début, il n'avait pas participé à un repas de Noël en famille depuis bien longtemps, si on oubliait le repas de la veille avec ses collègues. Là c'était différent, il y avait toute la famille de Lisbon, ses frères, leurs femmes et les enfants et le mentaliste ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il n'était jamais timide habituellement, mais aujourd'hui, il apprenait ce sentiment et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Lisbon, sentant son malaise, posa une main sur sa jambe, sous la table et y appliqua une légère pression, lui permettant ainsi de se détendre. Elle le sentit se relaxer sous sa main et la retira, mais il posa la sienne par-dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de la reprendre. Elle le regarda, interrogative, mais un simple sourire lui répondit et elle haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son repas. Jane avait besoin de réconfort et elle le lui apporterait, elle voulait qu'il soit à son aise chez elle, avec sa famille. Elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'il passe le plus merveilleux Noël depuis la disparition de sa famille.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ethan disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine avec les plats vides pour revenir avec un autre plat contenant une dinde, une très grosse dinde et Jane se demanda un instant s'il prévoyait de nourrir toute la Californie avec ce repas. Il y en avait pour tout le monde, aucun doute et Ethan servit copieusement chaque convive. Jane reçu une part si importante qu'il se demanda s'il pourrait finir son assiette, il en doutait. Lisbon retint un rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, il était si drôle.

-" Alors monsieur Jane" commença Anna, " comment trouvez-vous notre famille ?"

-" Et bien pour commencer vous pouvez m'appeler Patrick, ce sera plus facile" proposa-t-il, " ensuite, je dois bien avouer que votre famille est très accueillante, sympathique et j'apprécie d'être ici, avec vous."

Il avait fini sa phrase en regardant Lisbon dans les yeux, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Certes il appréciait la compagnie de la famille Lisbon, mais il appréciait bien plus la compagnie de Teresa, elle la seule était vraiment importante pour lui, elle seule avait sut voir le bien qui se cachait en lui, la bonté, la gentillesse. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ne craignait pas de le remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il le fallait. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le comprenne bien, qu'elle n'ait pas de doutes sur ses sentiments.

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues rien que par le regard posé sur elle mais repris vite contenance en voyant du coin de l'œil Sandra et Anna se faire des petits signes en les regardant. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde et c'était justement le cas en ce moment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, mais bien entendu, Jane ne l'aidait pas beaucoup sur ce coup, peut-être aimait-il voir sa famille si heureuse pour elle, et pour lui. Alors, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et qu'elle y vit toutes ces petites étoiles y briller, elle décida d'oublier sa gêne et de laisser sa famille leur poser des questions. Si Jane était heureux, alors elle était heureuse, elle ne voulait que ça, son bonheur.

Les belles-sœurs et les frères de Lisbon continuèrent leur interrogatoire ainsi durant de longues minutes, sauf Tommy qui connaissait déjà Jane depuis l'enquête qu'ils avaient mené ensemble. L'homme avait eut bien du mal à accepter que le mentaliste soit le petit ami de sa sœur, mais elle semblait si bien avec lui, elle était si souriante. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, dès qu'un homme se rapprochait trop de Teresa, il fallait qu'il se méfie, il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Comme le bonheur de sa sœur était une de ses priorités, il voulait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, il voulait la revoir aussi heureuse que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avant le drame qui les avaient touchés.

Lorsque le repas fut enfin fini, tous le monde se leva pour aller boire le café au salon, sous les directives d'Ethan qui se chargea encore une fois de tout. Lisbon était ravie qu'il soit là, il était encore celui qui s'occupait de rendre tout le monde heureux en préparant le repas de Noël, comme il le faisait avec leur mère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle aimait cette ambiance festive, même si elle l'avait toujours nié. Elle prit sa place sur le canapé, tenant toujours la main de Jane qui s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils se serrèrent un peu car les deux petits vinrent s'installer avec eux, bien qu'il ait de la place ailleurs, mais ils aimaient leur tante Teresa alors, comme ils ne la voyaient pas souvent, ils voulaient rester le plus possible auprès d'elle.

Annie et Penny s'installèrent au sol devant le canapé tandis que Sandra et Anna s'installèrent avec James et Tommy sur l'autre canapé. Ethan arriva bien vite avec un grand plateau sur lequel se trouvaient les tasses de café pour les adultes, les chocolats chauds pour les enfants et une tasse de thé pour Jane qui sourit de l'attention. Teresa avait dû lui en parler, ainsi il n'avait pas fait la bêtise de lui servir du café. Chacun prit sa boisson et les deux adolescentes firent encore la tête qu'on leur serve du chocolat chaud et non du café. Mais personne ne leur répondit, bien trop habitué à leurs jérémiades et se contentèrent de reprendre les discussions du repas, à savoir, la relation entre Jane et Lisbon.

-" Patrick, en tant que frère de Teresa je voudrais savoir vos intentions envers ma sœur."

-" James, s'il te plait" soupira la jeune femme.

-" Non Teresa, je comprends que ton frère s'inquiète pour ton bien être, c'est également mon souci principal" rassura Jane. " Et James, pour vous répondre, mes intentions envers votre sœur son tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorable. Je ne veux que son bonheur et j'ai la prétention de croire que j'y arrive bien. Mais si un jour elle ne veut plus de moi, alors dans ce cas, je me ferais oublier."

-" Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir Patrick" intervint Lisbon. " Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde."

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, tout comme leurs mains. Personne ne dit plus rien, car la réponse de Jane avait rassuré les trois frères Lisbon et ils n'avaient plus envie de lui faire peur, ni de le faire partir. De voir leur sœur si heureuse, si souriante, rien que ça leur faisait plaisir. Sandra posa ses mains sur son cœur, trop heureuse pour sa belle sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vue ainsi de toute sa vie. Elles se connaissaient depuis bien des années, mais jamais Sandra n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir si détendue, si joyeuse, si heureuse. Et elle se disait que son idée de l'aider à se trouver un homme n'était plus utile, elle était parfaitement capable de le faire elle-même et en la voyant avec Jane, elle n'en doutait plus.

**- oooo -**

Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, Lisbon sentit que Jane avait besoin de changer un peu d'air. Il n'était pas habitué aux soirées familiales comme celle-ci et, bien qu'il se montre charmant et poli, elle sentait bien qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sortir de la pièce. Elle s'excusa auprès de tout le monde, pris la main de Jane et le traîna à sa suite vers la porte vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Ils sortirent et profitèrent de la fraîcheur de la nuit en marchant dans l'herbe, se tenant toujours la main.

Au bout d'un moment, Lisbon eut envie de parler à Jane, elle avait envie de lui parler de l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans la journée au stand de sapins. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il ne se moquerait pas, qu'il comprendrait de quoi elle voulait lui parler. Une part d'elle lui disait de garder le silence, qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais une autre lui disait de le faire tout de même.

-" Patrick j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose" lui dit-elle en les stoppant.

-" Je t'écoute."

-" Je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi, je sais que tu ne crois pas à ce genre de chose, mais il faut quand même que je te le dise."

-" Teresa, cesses de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce qui te ronge."

La jeune femme hésita un instant et pris une profonde inspiration.

-" Voilà, aujourd'hui au stand, j'ai rencontré un homme," commença-t-elle et elle le vit se tendre. " Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était le père Noël." Sourit-elle.

-" Tu sais que le père Noël n'existe pas n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Oui je sais mais… cet homme, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant, lorsque j'étais enfant."

-" Continues."

-" J'avais douze ans à l'époque, c'était juste avant la mort de ma mère. J'étais allée au centre commercial avec des amies et, j'ai vu une petite fille qui avait peur d'aller voir le père Noël alors je suis venue à son secours. Elle était avec son grand frère mais il ne voulait pas y aller, alors j'y suis allée avec elle. Ensuite, le père Noël m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour les fêtes et il m'a promis que je l'aurais, lorsque mon cœur serait prêt."

-" Ça me rappelle quelque chose cette histoire" intervint Jane. " Je me souviens que lorsque j'étais enfant, un jour que le cirque avec lequel nous voyagions avec ma famille c'était arrêté dans le coin, je suis allé au centre commercial avec ma sœur. Elle voulait absolument aller voir le père Noël, bien que je lui dise qu'il n'existe pas. Mais une fois sur place, elle a eut peur et ne voulait plus y aller. Alors une fille est venue et l'a accompagnée. Plus tard, ma sœur a eut ce qu'elle désirait le plus, mon père lui a permis de rester avec notre tante qui habitait dans le coin, elle voulait être comme tous les autres enfants, elle voulait aller à l'école, se faire des amis, avoir une vie normale. Et elle l'a eut. Cette fille, c'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais cette fille."

-" Oui, c'était moi."

-" Tu avais demandé quoi au père Noël ?"

-" J'avais demandé… un petit ami pour Noël. Et j'ai eu une boule à neige derrière laquelle il y avait une inscription. Cet homme au stand aujourd'hui m'a dit que ce petit ami, c'était toi. Il m'a dit que depuis toujours nous étions fait pour être ensemble."

Jane s'écarta un moment, il avait besoin de réfléchir aux paroles de Teresa. Si ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai, alors toute sa vie devait être remise en question, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Angela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, elle ne serait jamais morte ni sa petite Charlotte. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut à tant souffrir si son destin était d'être avec Teresa depuis le début, pourquoi lui offrir une autre vie pour la lui reprendre.

De son côté, Lisbon ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de la peine, elle avait juste voulu être honnête avec lui. Et maintenant elle allait le perde et elle n'y était pas du tout prête. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa chance d'être heureuse, mais elle comprenait que ce soit difficile pour Jane, à sa place elle ne saurait pas plus quoi en penser. Elle décida alors de le laisser tranquille un moment, de le laisser réfléchir et de retourner avec les autres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, s'il resterait avec elle, mais au moins il savait tout.

Alors que la jeune femme retournait vers la porte, elle sentit une main lui attraper le poignet et la retourner. Elle se retrouva face à Jane qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette vision lui serra le cœur et elle le pris dans ses bras, lui entourant la nuque de ses mains. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, triste. Elle le préférait souriant et heureux, alors elle regretta de lui avoir parlé.

-" Je suis désolée Patrick, tellement désolée" s'excusa-t-elle contre son cou.

-" De quoi es-tu désolée Teresa ?" demanda-t-il, perdu.

-" De ce que tu endures en ce moment à cause de moi. De te faire de la peine alors que la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux."

-" Mais je suis heureux, tant que tu restes avec moi je ne pourrais qu'être heureux. Je regrette juste la perte de ma famille, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et même si je n'y crois pas, c'était peut-être mon destin, tout comme le tien."

Lisbon s'écarta de lui pour plonger dans ses yeux afin d'y voir toute sa sincérité. Et même si elle était heureuse qu'il ne lui reproche rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être que tout ceci était de sa faute, peut-être que son vœu avait causé la mort d'Angela et de Charlotte. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était comme ça et elle savait qu'elle ne changerait pas.

Jane posa une main sur sa joue avant de se pencher vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre et doux baiser. Il ferma les yeux et savoura leur proximité, il savoura son corps contre le sien, il savoura la douceur de sa peau sous la sienne. Il avait certes perdu une famille et il en serait toujours triste, mais il en avait gagné une autre et ne changerait rien. Il avait Teresa et il n'avait aucune intention de la voir partir de sa vie, pas maintenant qu'elle y était enfin entrée pour de bon.

Ils mirent fin au baiser et restèrent front contre front, les yeux toujours clos. Mais Lisbon s'écarta de lui tout en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se lancer.

-" Patrick, j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

-" Tu ne veux pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur avec les autres ?"

-" Ils ne comprendraient pas et je veux n'être qu'avec toi pour te l'offrir."

-" Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

-" Une promesse. Ce que je t'offre pour Noël, c'est la promesse d'être toujours là pour toi, d'être toujours présente, quoi qu'il nous arrive et qu'importe les obstacles qui pourraient s'interposer entre nous."

Jane garda le silence, ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, car c'en était une, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il avait entendu de sa vie. Sans même dire les trois mots si difficiles pour elle, Lisbon lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et pour lui c'était le plus beau des cadeaux. Ça avait bien plus d'importance que tout les objets qu'il aurait put recevoir, c'était unique et il garderait pour toujours cette phrase dans sa mémoire et son cœur. Mais n'étant pas vraiment doué avec les mots, il fit la seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir répondre à la jeune femme.

Le mentaliste tendit sa main devant lui, ses doigts faisant tourner la bague à son doigt, sous les yeux de Lisbon. Il croisa son regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa main et, d'un geste légèrement hésitant, il retira son alliance. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Lisbon et la posa à l'intérieur avant de refermer leurs doigts dessus. Et là, Lisbon sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne fit rien pour les retenir. Pour elle aussi, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux, bien plus que les mots qu'il aurait put lui dire. Il venait de retirer ce lien qu'il y avait encore entre lui et Angela, il l'avait fait pour elle et elle savait qu'à présent, rien ni personne ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer, si ce n'est peut-être eux-mêmes.

Le couple s'embrassa encore une fois, sous les regards de toute la famille Lisbon qui s'étaient agglutinée à la fenêtre afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Tommy leur avait raconté en gros l'histoire de Jane et tous comprirent la signification de son geste, tous comprirent qu'il se liait désormais à Teresa Lisbon, mais qu'il n'oublierait jamais sa famille perdue.

**- oooo -**

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, un homme sourit en voyant le couple enfin réuni. Il lui avait fallut des années pour qu'ils se rendent enfin compte de leurs sentiments, mais il avait tenu sa promesse de leur donner ce qu'il voulait tous les deux. Il se souvenait encore de ce fameux jour presque vingt ans plus tôt, lorsque la fillette était repartie, le garçon avait laissé sa sœur un instant pour venir le voir et lui demander quelque chose de spécial pour Noël.

_-" Je ne voudrais qu'une seule chose" avait-il dit, " Je voudrais revoir cette fille et si possible, je voudrais être celui qui la rendra heureuse."_

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais leurs cœurs savaient déjà qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre pour toujours. Il avait fallut vingt ans pour qu'ils aient ce dont-ils avaient le plus besoin, mais l'amour n'est pas une chose facile et il faut lui laisser le temps de trouver son chemin dans le cœurs des hommes, et plus important encore, il faut surtout lui laisser le temps de combattre la raison qui trouvera toujours à redire sur les choix du cœur.

Le Père Noël s'éloigna heureux, il avait permis à deux âmes sœurs de se retrouver. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de travail en ce soir de fête, alors il partit, dans l'optique de rendre heureux tout les enfants de la Terre.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
